


Promise of Carnations

by WeirdWolf325



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWolf325/pseuds/WeirdWolf325
Summary: With the birthday of one of her star students, Byleth decides to do something special for the one who has her started to have her feel things.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 66





	Promise of Carnations

# Promise of Carnations

With the moon changing from Harpstring to Garland, comes something that I never thought to do before the academy. To buy gifts for someone’s birthday. During my mercenary days we would only do a loud cheer for someone’s birthday yet that doesn’t seem customary for anyone else. I remember Ferdinand’s horror when I celebrated his birthday like that. From there the rest of my students, Beagles I like to call them, have been making sure I learned more appropriate customs. All very strange but not necessarily unpleasant. Just unusual. 

But Garland Moon has turned special to me. It’s the month of Edelgard’s birthday. And I want to do something for it. Something more than just having tea with her. We do that all the time so it’s not special enough for such an important date. Yet, how do you give a gift for such occasion? I clink my cup on it’s saucer looking across at Dorothea.

“So, you need help on getting the perfect gift for Edelgard now?” She says with a smile and a gleam in her emerald eyes that I don’t quiet understand. Maybe it’s excitement or mirth.

“Yes. Doing tea with her just doesn’t seem enough” I sigh out.

“Well, maybe flowers Professor? Any girl would swoon if you gave her some” Dorothea says with her smile widening. Yeah that’s mirth.

“Flowers? But what kind?” I say with a tilt of my head. Dorothea glances away for a few seconds.

“That I don’t know. Oh, but Bernie might be able to help. Edie and her sometimes garden with each other” Dorothea say.

“Then I will make sure I ask her, but there’s another problem. What do I say when I give them to her? Doing a cheer doesn’t seem to be welcomed here” I say. Dorothea blinks at me with shock.

“What do you mean? Edie would love a cheer from you. She would love anything you said” Dorothea says in almost disbelief.

“Would she?” I ask. Dorothea makes a distressed noise.

“Are you telling me you can’t see it, Professor?” Dorothea gaps.

“See what?” I say with another head tilt. Dorothea only groans out.

“What do I do with you two?” Dorothea mumbles underneath her breath. A lets out a deep sigh.

“Yes, professor. Edie would love you being yourself, so just be you and you would do wonders” Dorothea sighs out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“W-who’s there!?! I’m d-doing nothing wrong I-I swear” Bernadetta squeaks out behind her door after I knocked.

“It’s me, Bernadetta and you have done nothing wrong. I just wanted to ask you a question” I say with a slice of cake in one hand. The door opens slightly with Bernadetta peeping through with her frame visibly shaking.

“W-what’s the question?” She hesitantly asks. I offered her the cake which she quickly took.

“Do you know what flowers Edelgard likes? I’m wanting to give her some for her birthday” I say. Bernadetta’s eyes rise to look at me.

“R-really? That’s quite sweet of you Professor” Bernadetta says with a very small smile. She coughs a bit and stands a bit straighter.

“I remember her saying she like red carnations a lot. If I remember correctly that’s her favorite flower” Bernadetta says with no stutter. I give a small smile because of something. Dad told me it could be pride.

“Thank you Bernadetta” I say and make a move to leave.

“W-wait, Professor! I have some seeds if you want them” Bernadetta says quickly before I walk to far.

“That would be nice. Thank you again” I say.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today’s the 22nd, the big day. The carnations are in a vase by my desk with a lavender ribbon wrapped nicely in a bow with a black eagle pin on top. I have already arranged a teatime with her to be inside the gazebo in the small courtyard of the academy. I only told her that I wanted to prepare some before meeting her there. Why do I feel jumpy? Hesitant? I sigh and shake my head. I can’t back down now. I grab the vase and make my way there.

And stop when I see her. She sits delicately and gracefully, her silver hair immaculate, and her lilac eyes scanning the area. Suddenly I feel even more jumpy. Then that spiked even higher when her eyes caught me. Her mouth opens slightly with her eyes widening in surprise as I walk closer to the table.

“My teacher, when you said you needed to prepare some, I didn’t think flowers where what you meant” Edelgard says softly almost as if speaking any louder would break the vase.

“Well, it was what I meant” I say and slide the vase towards her. Edelgard blinks and stares at the vase some. Her face reddens some as her gaze moves to me.

“My teacher… thank you, I- how did you know these were my favorite?” Edelgard says with a smile as her gloved hand raises to the flowers.

“I asked Bernadetta for some seeds” I say with something in it. Edelgard blinks quizzically at me.

“My teacher, are you embarrassed?” She asks in wonder. Embarrassed? Is what this discomfort is called?

“Maybe? I, uh, don’t really know” I say pouring out our tea. She breaths out something underneath her breath.

“What was that?” I ask taking a seat. Edelgard’s face flushes even more.

“N-nothing of importance my teacher” She says quickly and takes a sip from her cup to hide her face some. That’s cute. She coughs with her cup clinking.

“These are quite sweet, my teacher. Are they to be my birthday gift from you?” Edelgard once again says softly with a sweet smile. I nod feeling a smile spread across my face as well. She ducks her head some with the flush igniting once again.

“I wanted to do something more than just having tea with you Edelgard. We already hold so many with each other and I didn’t think that would be enough for your birthday. More specifically your 18th one. It marks a new period of your life after all” I say my smile not leaving from my face. Edelgard looks at me with her eyes pleading for something. Her mouth opens slightly before closing. She shakes her head and gives a sad smile.

“Yes, it does my teacher. One that I have planned for a while” She says with a flicker of determination. I nod before taking a sip of my tea.

“I do hope I can help even through this new era for you” I say feeling embarrassed. What a strange feeling. Edelgard blinks at me once again.

“You- my teacher, I don’t think you know what you are saying” Edelgard says with a small shake of her head.

“What do you mean?” I ask with a tilt of my head.

“Well you would be a professor here and I an emperor in Enbarr. I do not see how you could be beside me” Edelgard says looking down into her cup.

“Then I’ll join you at Enbarr” I say. Her eyes shot up.

“You would leave all you have here for me?” She asks with a glimmer of hope.

“Yes” I say feeling as if I just finished a tough training session. How odd.

“My teacher” Edelgard says with her embarrassed pout that is absolutely adorable.

“Edelgard, I want to be with you, to follow you. In truth I don’t know why but I do know that I want to” I say once again breathless. Conflict flashes within Edelgard eyes as she  
looks away from me. 

“My teacher… thank you” Edelgard says softly. I look to the vase of red carnations.

“Think of this vase as a promise Edelgard. A promise that I’ll follow you into your new era” I say with a smile.

“My teacher, do you know what you are saying?” Edelgard asks in a almost pleading tone.

“Yes, a promise” I say.

**Author's Note:**

> Never written romance before so this is new. Plan on doing more one shots that might be together I don't know. Hope you enjoyed this one though


End file.
